Beatrice Weiner
Beatrice Weiner (born 1966) is a controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Beatrice was employed by Decker State College as the house mother of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority. She held the same position when the sorority was based in UC Fullerton. Beatrice herself was a Phi Sig girl back during her college days while at Boston University. Now Beatrice works exclusively as Susie Kim's maid, personal assistant and general gofer. Biography Early Life Beatrice was born in raised in Boston, Massachusetts to a dock worker father and a devoted house wife. She had a very small family with no brother or sisters. Her parents had very few relatives, only their parents, and this gave Beatrice no cousins, aunts or uncles. Her grandparents on both side of her family passed away when she was in high school. Cancer would take her father when she was a freshmen in college. Currently her mother is her only living relative. She was a very pretty girl since childhood and she knew this and made sure everyone else knew it as well. A nearly perfect American girl in many respects, blue eyes, blonde hair and a slender body with natural perky breasts. Nearly perfect was the key word as she had an awful personality. Through high school she was the girl everyone would love to hate, the evil girl of sorts. She was stuck up and manipulative doing anything to get her way not caring who she hurt in the process. In all cases she would come out on top and rarely lost to anyone. Beatrice was of course bright, she needed to be to plot out her schemes. Of course she graduated at the top of class and was beauty and prom queen for that year as well. She held the position of class president and head cheerleader as well. In general Beatrice loved having power over people and being the center of attention. The blonde beauty earned an academic scholarship to Boston University where she continued her devious ways. She decided to major in civil engineering. As a freshmen she pledged and was accepted into the Phi Sigma Delta sorority. By her sophomore year she was the president. She ousted the former president after befriending her and then making the school think the girl was a lesbian. Beatrice would ruin others of her own sisterhood as well in order to keep her reign of power. Her junior year she became president of the Greeks, the first female to hold that position on campus. Under Beatrice's rule the Greeks became the most powerful society on campus as well as her own sorority. The sorority became the best on campus was even nationally recognized as well. To everyone's dismay Beatrice announced her senior year that she was pursuing her doctorate at the university thus keeping her claws in the sorority and the Greeks. At this point Beatrice had many enemies and they were all growing tired of her. A secret plan was put in place to remove her from power. In short the plan was a success. It involved getting Beatrice drunk to the point of unconsciousness, animals and a camera. She was soon ruined socially and forced to graduated with only a Masters. House Mother Life after college was tough as her evil ways had finally caught up to her. People knew what she was about and stayed away from her. On top of this the embarrassing pictures taken of her in college seemed to follow her. She could not keep a job for years. Eventually she grew mature and out of her manipulating ways but it was already too late, the damage was done. Beatrice soon became a bitter strict woman. She was depressed for a time, unhappy with her job despite it paying decently. She was lonely and missed her glory days. Phi Sigma Delta had not forgotten how good she was as leader so they approached her to become a house mother for a new house at UC Fullerton in Fullerton, California. Beatrice jumped at the offer even though she would get nearly a 50% pay cut. As a house mother, she was the strictest one and ran a tight ship. She was present in the house when the Paradise Foundation raided it and kidnapped all. Beatrice was a catch despite being older than the sorority girls under her watch. She was easily sold to a Russian Count and programmed to be a dominatrix until her rescue by Interpol. After the Fullerton chapter was closed due to the incident Beatrice was transferred to Decker State College in Malibu where Sandy Vanholt and a few of her sisters decided to open new chapter house. While checking in new pledges Beatrice was given a ring by new comer Susie Kim. Through the Royal Momju Necklace Susie was able to completely control Beatrice and the house mother was promptly turned into a maid to the Freshman. Serving Susie While Beatrice acted as Susie's maid she was technically house mother, though she rarely did any actual official duties and while cleaning she was invisible to the girls of the sorority. After Susie took over the house mother's quarters she had Beatrice move into the closet, sleeping on a simple cot, but despite the treatment she did let the blonde visit her mother when necessary. Giving Beatrice more of a new personality that was obedient yet lively, Susie decided to have Beatrice become her full-time personal assistant and arranged for Nance Peddleburg to replace her as house mother. Personal Information * Current Age: 43 * Height: 5'9.25" * Weight: 125 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Friends * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Kelsey Wick * Jaki Newborn * Susie Kim * Leslie Chun * Hannah Kai * Rose Mazza * Vanessa Marx * Roxana Ruiz * Angel Mathews * Nina Nichols * Tami Tyler * Kalania Scholvo * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion Trivia * Beatrice is based on actress/model Peta Wilson. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta